Mulan & Shang I Love You
by laurenbear123
Summary: Mulan and Shang had already met. Shang finds out its Mulan as Ping. They start a relationship. Mulan gets hurt, almost dies and kidnapped. Shang saves her. Find out what happens. NOT FOR CHILDERN! Please R R There will be a sequal if i get reviews. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Mulan and Shang**

**I Love You**

**Disclaimer****: I wish I owned Mulan but I ****don't.**

**A/N:**** My first Mulan fanfic. Please review so I know if you like it. ** ** There will be a sequel but I ****won't**** do it unless I know people are reviewing. **

"Fa Ping!" yelled Captain Li Shang

"Yes Captain. What is it?" answered Mulan.

"You are to report to my tent after dinner is served."

"Yes Captain!"

Mulan was nervous. What if he had found out she was really a woman in disguise? Would he kill her like the law said?

Soon enough dinner was served but Mulan wasn't hungry. She was too nervous about meeting Captain Li Shang. Shang for short.

"Captain. You wanted to see me?" Asked Mulan

"Yes Ping. Sit down. A few suspicious things have come to my attention. You always bathe when the other men are eating or sleeping, your voice changes depending on what you are doing from male to female like. You say you are the son of Fa Zhou but his son is away at training camp. You're Fa Mulan. Aren't you?" Shang just stood above her.

"Captain, I'm so sorry. I did it to protect my father. You have to understand, he is too sick to fight. You have to believe me I never intended for any of this to happen." She said.

"I believe you Fa Mulan. I would've done the same thing, but we must keep this a secret. No-one else can know about this. If anybody else finds out I must kill you. Do you understand Fa Mulan?"

"Yes Captain. I understand and Please, Call me Mulan."

"Call me Shang."

Mulan left with a smile but even Shang could see the pain behind it. He worried about her. Shang had met Mulan many years ago when his father, The General was invited to Mulan's house by Mulan's father. The generals best friend. He was about 13 and she was 11. He couldn't believe 7 years later he saw her again. Mulan was 18 and Shang was 20. He was surprised at how much she had grown. She was beautiful.

As light turned to dark, the soldiers went to bed. Shang lied awake. He couldn't stop thinking about Mulan.

Shang's P.O.V

Why can't I get her out of my head? It's been 7 years. I can't believe I forgot about her. How could I forget her? She was my best friend. I need to talk to her. Now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mulan and Shang**

**I Love You**

**Disclaimer****: I wish I owned Mulan but I ****don't.**

**A/N:**** My first Mulan fanfic. Please review so I know if you like it. ** ** There will be a sequel but I ****won't**** do it unless I know people are reviewing. **

Suddenly a man on a horse drew closer.

"Captain Shang. Urgent message from the Emperor." With that he left.

'**Dear Captain Shang,**

**Your father needs your help. He is at the bottom of the Mountain Summit. You must leave as soon as you can. **

**Good luck Captain.'**

Mulan lay awake also. She was thinking about Shang. She couldn't believe he was the boy she had met 7 years ago. She loved his abs of steel and his big muscular arms. He was the fittest in the camp. Mulan couldn't sleep so she decided to go and bathe in the lake. She got up and grabbed her towel and walked towards the lake. After she jumped in she heard footsteps so she swam over and hid behind a rock.

"It's okay Mulan. It's only me."

Mulan felt safer knowing he was there with her. She dove under water and surfaced to see Shang staring at her. She started to blush.

"Captain. Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No. No. Nothings wrong, it's just that I can't believe how grown up you are. Last time I saw you, you were 11 years. So innocent. Now you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You're risking your life for your father. To save China. That's amazing. You don't care what anybody else thought of you. I like that about you." Mulan blushed.

She gave a nervous laugh and looked up to see Shang moving closer to her.

**Mulan's P.O.V**

What is he doing? Why is he coming closer? Oh gosh what do I do? Do I stay? Do I go? Oh gosh!

**Shang's P.O.V**

What am I doing? Why did I say that? Why can't I stop moving closer to her beautiful body? Why am I leaning in? What's going on?


	3. Chapter 3

**Mulan and Shang**

**I Love You**

**Disclaimer****: I wish I owned Mulan but I ****don't.**

**A/N:**** My first Mulan fanfic. Please review so I know if you like it. ** ** There will be a sequel but I ****won't**** do it unless I know people are reviewing. **

**Normal P.O.V**

Shang was getting closer to Mulan's lips. Mulan leaned in a sealed the kiss. Shang deepened the kiss and Mulan allowed it. Shang's tongue was at the entrance Of Mulan's mouth. She opened it and allowed him access into her mouth. When they finally pulled away they smiled at each other. Mulan once again blushed.

"Ah. I. Um. I-I-I gotta go. Um I-I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight Captain." Mulan said as she got out of the water as quickly as she could.

"Goodnight Mulan. Oh one more thing. We have to fight tomorrow. Please get some rest."

He watched her get dressed (They just kissed. He's not a perv. She's kind of like his girlfriend now. But not quite.) and walk away. He lay back and thought about the kiss. Their first kiss. He loved to think that maybe, just maybe she would become his girlfriend but then he remembered the fight tomorrow. What if she got hurt? What would he do? He didn't want to loose her or forget her again. Not the girl he was falling for.

Mulan lay on her bed also thinking about the kiss. It was her first kiss. She wanted more but she knew she couldn't. Plus a young Captain like that would have many suitors back at the palace.

**Mulan's P.O.V**

Who am I kidding? I have no chance with him. He would have too many suitors back at the city.

**Normal P.O.V**

Then Shang walked into her tent.

"It's a cold night. I thought you might want some extra blankets."

"Thank-You Shang, Goodnight." She smiled sweetly, let out her hair and turned to her side.

"You're Welcome. Goodnight…Mulan." He was amazed at how she could go from a man to a girl in just seconds. He had never seen her with her hair down before. Then he left the tent with a big smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mulan and Shang**

**I Love You**

**Disclaimer****: I wish I owned Mulan but I ****don't.**

**A/N:**** My first Mulan fanfic. Please review so I know if you like it. ** ** There will be a sequel but I ****won't**** do it unless I know people are reviewing. **

The next morning Mulan woke up early and went for a walk. She found a nice piece of grass and sat on it. She thought of her family. She couldn't stop the thought that today may be the last day of her life. She heard the soldiers gather outside so she went and joined them. Then Shang walked out.

"Men, today we move to fight. This may e the last day of our lives so be prepared for anything." With that he walked back into his tent. An hour later they started to depart. Mulan rode towards the back until Shang called her up.

"Be careful out there. It will be dangerous."

"I know Shang. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

Soon the reached their destination. It was a burnt out village and hundreds of soldiers lay dead. Including Shang's father, The general.

"I'm sorry Shang."

"Its okay Mulan. It wasn't your fault"

He ordered his men to set up camp and start a fire. Mulan was in her tent getting ready for night duty. Shang came out to her. He put a blanket over her and sat beside her.

"Shang. I'm so sorry for everything. I promise as soon as the war is over I will vanish. You won't see me again."

"That's not what I want Mulan. I want you to be happy and safe. Not scared and alone."

He stayed with her all night. They talked all night as soon enough it was time to head into the battle grounds. At the top of the mountain stood Shan-Yu, he wanted to take over China. Then he started to run downhill.

"Fire the cannon's!" Shang ordered.

"Save the last one!" Mulan grabbed it and started to run towards Shan-Yu.

"Ping! Wait! That's an order!" yelled Shang but Mulan didn't run back she continued to go towards Shan-Yu.

Shang was so scared. Shan-Yu drew closer to Mulan and started to draw out his sword. Shang's heart was racing as he watched in horror. Mulan lit the cannon and aimed it at the mountain. She had caused an avalanche. As Mulan ran away Shan-Yu managed to stab her just before the avalanche hit himself and Mulan. Mulan was pushed off the edge of the cliff and was holding on with one hand. The men rushed over. Shang managed to pull Mulan up onto the snow. She lay down and Shang noticed that the snow was turning red. He removed Mulan's hand from her side to see a stab wound. She looked at him and the last words she heard were "Hold on Ping. Hold on." Shang had said.

She awoke in a tent with Shang by her side. She had a bandage wrapped around her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mulan and Shang**

**I Love You**

**Disclaimer****: I wish I owned Mulan but I ****don't.**

**A/N:**** My first Mulan fanfic. Please review so I know if you like it. ** ** There will be a sequel but I ****won't**** do it unless I know people are reviewing. **

"Mulan! You're awake. You truly are a hero. You saved us all." Shang said

Mulan groaned as she moved. She was in obvious pain. Shang didn't like that.

"Try not to move Mulan. You had me scared there for a while. I thought I was going to loose my best solider." Mulan gave a weak smile and turned to her side. Mulan gave one last look at Shang and fell asleep. She needed to rest. Shang smiled and walked out. He was glad she was okay. He really didn't wanna loose her.

"We will camp here tonight."

Shang set up his tent right in front of Mulan's. He wanted to be as close to her as he could without any suspicion. All of a sudden the Emperor's assistance Chi-Fu walked into Mulan's tent. Then he dragged her out.

"Men, Ping is not what he seems. He is in fact a woman." Chi-Fu let out Mulan's hair and she looked up ashamed. Then Shang walked out. He gasped. He didn't want to kill her.

"Captain we have an imposter among us. Ping is actually a woman." Shang gave Mulan a look she had never seen him give before. It was pain. She knew she was going to die. Mulan cried a few tears and accepted her punishment. Shang walked towards her, sword in his hand. He couldn't do it.

**Mulan's P.O.V**

This is it. My secret is out. I'm going to die. Why did you ever think you could pull this off? You are stupid Mulan. So stupid.

**Shang's P.O.V**

I can't do this. I can't kill Mulan. She means too much to me. I can't kill my best friend.

**Normal P.O.V**

Shang stood in front of her. She gave him one last look and lowered her head. She was crying again. Suddenly she heard a clang. She looked forward to see Shang's sword in the snow. Mulan looked at Shang with a surprised face.

"I can't do it. She saved us all. She will ride with us to the Imperial City." said Shang. Mulan got up and walked to her tent. She lay on her bed, crawled up in a ball. That night she couldn't sleep. She heard someone come into her tent. Assuming it was Shang she didn't even bother to turn around. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I'll leave." Then she was picked up and put over a big mans shoulder.

"Let Me Go! SHANG! SHANG HELP!" She screamed.

Shang ran out of his tent to see Mulan being carried away by Shan-Yu. "MULAN! I'LL SAVE YOU! DON'T WORRY" he yelled back to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mulan and Shang**

**I Love You**

**Disclaimer****: I wish I owned Mulan but I ****don't.**

**A/N:**** My first Mulan fanfic. Please review so I know if you like it. ** ** There will be a sequel but I ****won't**** do it unless I know people are reviewing. **

Shang ran out of his tent to see Mulan being carried away by Shan-Yu. "MULAN! I'LL SAVE YOU! DON'T WORRY" he yelled back to her.

**Shang's P.O.V**

OH SHIT! OH SHIT! I have to save Mulan. But how? Shan-Yu will pay for taking her. Please don't hurt her! Please!

**Normal P.O.V**

Shan-Yu ran up the mountain and turned to the right. He ran towards his camp. Shan-Yu walked into the largest tent that was in the middle so Mulan was surrounded. He dropped and tied her to the bed so she couldn't escape or fight.

"Where is the Emperor?" Shan-Yu asked.

"I'll never give you any answers. Not ever."

"I highly doubt that. Where is he?" When Mulan didn't answer he beat her up, punching her several times in the face. Mulan was knocked out for sometime. When she awoke she felt a cold breeze on her body. She looked down to see only a dirty old blanket with holes coving her. She knew what had happened. Shan-Yu walked in.

"Ready to give me answer's now my princess?"

Mulan answered by spitting in his face. Shan-Yu beat her again. She had so many bruises on her face and body and had suffered many broken bones. Mulan was in so much pain but refused to say anything. Mulan would rather die a hero than a coward. As Shan-Yu walked out a skinner man walked in.

"Don't worry. Not all the men here are as rough as Shan-Yu. The man said as he removed the blanket and climbed on top of her. She was in so much pain. She wanted to save herself…for Shang, but now that was gone. Taken in an instance. She could never get it back. As many men came in and out Mulan never spoke a word. The one thing that kept Mulan going was that she knew Shang was coming for her. Days passed and Shan still hadn't come to rescue her. Then t terrible thought popped into her head.

**Mulan's P.O.V**

What if Shang doesn't want me anymore? What if he doesn't come? What if he has found another woman and left me? What if he was killed?


	7. Chapter 7

**Mulan and Shang**

**I Love You**

**Disclaimer****: I wish I owned Mulan but I ****don't.**

**A/N:**** My first Mulan fanfic. Please review so I know if you like it. ** ** There will be a sequel but I ****won't**** do it unless I know people are reviewing. **

After a week, Mulan had lost all hope that Shang was coming. Eventually she got used to the pain and couldn't notice it anymore. She had even become friendly with some of the men. Everyday when Shan-Yu walked in she got terrified. One day she really pissed him off. He untied her and threw her to the floor. Mulan hit her head had but she was too weak to fight back. He grabbed his sword and re-stabbed her wound. Suddenly Shang burst through the tent flaps.

"Mulan! Don't worry I'm here."

He fought Shan-Yu while he protected Mulan. Eventually he killed Shan-Yu. Shang dropped to his knees, grabbed Mulan and held her in his arm letting a few tears drop. All he saw was an unconscious Mulan, dying in his arms with a blood stained uniform. Her breathing was getting slower so he picked her up and carried her bridal style back to the camp. He ran her to the doctor.

"Shang, I need you to wait outside. This doesn't look good. She may even have brain damage from when she fell on the ground." The doctor warned.

"I want her to have the best medical treatment available. No matter what the cost. I will pay you when we arrive at the palace. I promise."

Shang walked outside as Yao, Ling and Chien-Po stood up looking at the captain with nervous faces.

"Captain is she okay? Will she survive?" Yao asked curiously.

"I don't know yet Yao. I don't know." Shang responded with a face full of pain.

"Aw. She'll be okay Captain. Mulan's a fighter. She doesn't give up that easy." Insisted Ling

"I feel bad we didn't accept her as a woman, and now it may be too late to say we're sorry." said Yao.

"I did. I don't care what she is. She saved us all and for that she has my respect." interrupted Chien-Po. Chien-Po was always the peace maker.

Then the doctor walked out. Shang rushed over to him followed by Yao, Ling and Chien-Po.

"Well Doctor? Is she okay? Will she survive?" asked a curious Shang

"Captain, I'm not going to lie to you. It doesn't look good. She has about a 50/50% chance of survival. The sword was placed in diagonally which scrapped the edge of her heart and pieced her lungs. Fortunately the heart didn't bleed. If you found her any later she probably would've been dead. She was extremely lucky. She suffered many broken bones that will heal but it has come to my attention that she was raped many times by many different men." This made the men's knuckles whiten.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mulan and Shang**

**I Love You**

**Disclaimer****: I wish I owned Mulan but I ****don't.**

**A/N:**** My first Mulan fanfic. Please review so I know if you like it. ** ** There will be a sequel but I ****won't**** do it unless I know people are reviewing. I would like to thank Chazza-Fan for reviewing my story. Let me know if you want a sequel. A chapter devoted to Shang's feelings basically. **

**Shang's P.O.V**

Raped? By many different men? If any of them survived I will hunt them down and kill them. A slow and painful death. How dare they hurt her. THEY WILL PAY!

**Normal P.O.V**

"I wouldn't expect her to talk for a while. She has gone through a traumatic experience that may haunt her for the rest of her life." Said the doctor

"May I see her?" asked Shang

"Yes, but be careful and slow. Even though you are her friend she may not trust you. She may not trust any of you yet." Shang's heart broke when he heard this.

**Shang's P.O.V**

How could she not trust me? I'm her friend. She trusts me. I kept her secret.

**Normal P.O.V**

Shang walked into Mulan's tent and saw her leaning on her tent in the corner.

"Mulan! I'm so glad you're safe." Mulan was scared. She had tears in her eyes and was in a really bad state. She tried to back away but realized she couldn't.

"Mulan, it's me Shang. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner. What have they done to you?"

**Shang's P.O.V**

Oh ancestors! Why didn't I get to her sooner? She could've died! She doesn't trust me anymore! What am I going to do? If I can't talk to her how am I meant to tell her how I really feel?

**Normal P.O.V**

Shang reached out for Mulan but she pulled away. He moved slowly towards her and she started to cry. Shang put his arms around her and she leaned on his shoulder. He could feel his clothes getting damp but he didn't care. All he cared about was Mulan being safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mulan and Shang**

**I Love You**

**Disclaimer****: I wish I owned Mulan but I ****don't.**

**A/N:**** My first Mulan fanfic. Please review so I know if you like it. **J** There will be a sequel but I ****won't**** do it unless I know people are reviewing. Let me know if you want a sequel. **

**Shang's P.O.V**

Seeing Mulan killed me! She doesn't trust me anymore. All because of Shan-Yu and his army! They hurt my girl! My girl? What the hell? She's my friend. That I kissed! In the lake, the kiss, watching her get dressed. It all makes sense now. I'm falling in love with Fa Mulan!

**Normal P.O.V**

Mulan was still crying on Shang's shoulder, but her tears were slowing down. Soon they stopped completely. She looked at Shang and put her head on his chest. They lay down on the bed together. He kissed her forehead and it seemed to trigger something in her mind. That night at the lake. Her first kiss. It was with Shang. Mulan raised her head and looked into Shang's big brown eyes. She was a sucker for them. He leaned in and kissed her. Passionately. They were glad they didn't have to hide anymore.

"Shang. I missed you. I'm so sorry for everything I put you though. As I said the other day, Once the war is finished and we get to the Imperial city I will vanish. You won't see me again. I will go away forever. I promise."

"That's not what I want Mulan. I've said this before. I want you to be safe and happy…With me." She looked at him in shock. She didn't expect that.

"What?"

"Mulan when you where gone, that was the hardest week of my life. I couldn't eat, sleep, heck I couldn't even run the mission. Yao, Ling and Chien-Po did. They gave me hope. The only thing that kept me going was the hope that you were still alive. I want to be with you Mulan. Only you, Forever and Always." Mulan was happy about this.

"Oh Shang." She went to hug him when she felt a sharp pain. She groaned and grabbed her chest.

"Mulan? Mulan! What's wrong?" Shang asked. Mulan pointed to her heart. She couldn't breathe properly. Mulan was gasping for air.

"Doctor come quickly. Something's wrong!"

"What is it Shang? What's wrong?"

"She reached out then she felt a sharp pain. She grabbed her chest and then had trouble breathing." Shang explained with obvious worry in his voice.

"This could mean that the wound in her lungs has reopened and the scrap on her heart had started to bleed."

"Which means?"

"It's not good but it's curable. She will be out for about a week if she survives."


	10. Chapter 10

**Mulan and Shang**

**I Love You**

**Disclaimer****: I wish I owned Mulan but I ****don't.**

**A/N:**** My first Mulan fanfic. Please review so I know if you like it. **J** There will be a sequel but I ****won't**** do it unless I know people are reviewing. Let me know if you want a sequel. **

"If? What's her chance of survival?"

"About 40%...If she's lucky."

**Shang's P.O.V**

If? About 40% chance of survival? This is all happening too fast. I wish I could just turn back time knowing what would happen and stop it. I can't loose her! I won't!

**Normal P.O.V**

When the doctor finished with Mulan he let Shang know she might be able to hear him if he spoke to her and it may be better to hear voices that she knew. The chance of survival was still low but Mulan was a fighter.

Shang stayed with her all night. He slept next to her and held her in his arms. The next morning a young man rode into the camp. He walked over to Mulan's tent and walked in. he was about Shang's age and was very handsome. Shang stood up and pulled out his sword.

"Relax mate. I'm Fa Ping. Mulan's older brother. I come in replace of my parents. How is she?"

"She's not good. The doctor says she has about a 40% chance of survival." Shang said sadly. Ping knelt down to his sister's side. He had never seen her in this state before. He started to cry. Shang had never seen a man cry before. He didn't know what to do.

"Why? Why my sister? Why not me? WHY ANSESSTORS WHY?" he screamed.

He kissed Mulan's forehead and held her in his arms for an hour. He never realized how important she was to him. Ping was preparing to leave for home and ordered Shang to send for him when she awoke. Shang agreed.

About a week later Mulan awoke. She was confused of where she was and what had happened.

"Mulan. Mulan you're awake. I thought I had lost you forever. Don't do that again. You had us all worried sick. Even Yao and Ling! The emperor sends his Thanks and Get Well Wishes."

"Captain, Is that you?"

"Yes Mulan it's me. Captain Li Shang. You know. Shang?"

"Captain what happened? What trouble did I get myself into this time?"

"You reopened your wound. But don't worry everything's fine now. Your okay."


	11. Chapter 11

**Mulan and Shang**

**I Love You**

**Disclaimer****: I wish I owned Mulan but I ****don't.**

**A/N:**** My first Mulan fanfic. Please review so I know if you like it. **J** There will be a sequel but I ****won't**** do it unless I know people are reviewing. Let me know if you want a sequel. **

A few months later Mulan was almost finished her recovery but was still over doing it a little bit in the training. Like she was trying to prove something.

"Mulan you've got to slow down on the training. That's an order."

"But Shang I'm fine. It's only a little bit sore."

"Slow down! That's an order I said."

Mulan hated it when Shang acted as a tough captain. It just wasn't him, still she was overdoing it a little bit.

"Be ready to move out in the morning." Shang said.

On the way home the soldiers stopped at the original camp sight for two nights. Mulan and Shang were still together and as happy as ever. That night Mulan went to the lake. She jumped in and swam to a rock.

"Mulan. Are you here?"

"Over here Shang." She waved from behind the rock.

Mulan had her blue bikini on while Shang had his board shorts on. He swam over to her. Her hair had grown long and it was flowing in the water. The moonlight made it shine. To Shang she was perfect.

"Race You!" Mulan said as she giggled.

"You're on! Ladies first." Mulan took advantage of this and got her head start. Eventually Shang caught up to her.

"Gotcha!" he laughed.

She tried to swim away but he held her tight. She laughed and he spun her around in the water. They were having a ball. They kissed and she decided it was about time she told him about her experience when she was at Shan-Yu's camp.

"Shang, I was saving myself for someone who I loved and loved me. Then you came along and I knew I wanted it to be you, but when I was kidnapped something happened." Mulan turned around. "I was rapped several times everyday. She went to leave but he grabbed her wrist.

"I know beautiful. I know" He smiled

"How could you want to be with someone who isn't a virgin?"

"You're still a virgin to me Mulan. You didn't have a choice. They stole it. Shan-Yu stole it." Mulan smiled. She knew how lucky she was to have a guy like Shang. Mulan swam back into the water.

**Shang's P.O.V**

This is it. This is the moment. I have to tell her now. It's now or never. You can do it Shang. Be a man. It's not that hard just do it!

**Normal P.O.V**

"Mulan…I Love You. Ever since I found out you where a girl I knew you where the one."

"I Love You too Shang. I'm just sorry I put you through so much."

"You did give me a few scares but that doesn't change my feelings for you Mulan."


	12. Chapter 12

**Mulan and Shang**

**I Love You**

**Disclaimer****: I wish I owned Mulan but I ****don't.**

**A/N:**** My first Mulan fanfic. Please review so I know if you like it. **J** There will be a sequel but I ****won't**** do it unless I know people are reviewing. Let me know if you want a sequel. **

Mulan hugged Shang and gave him a kiss. They got out of the water and walked hand in hand back to camp. A few days later Mulan returned home.

"Mama, Baba, Ping, Grandma? I'm home."

"Mulan! Your home. Okay and safe!"

"Yes Ping I'm safe. Thank for coming and visiting me."

"I had to. You're my baby sister." He laughed as he said that.

She laughed as well and asked Shang is he wanted to stay for dinner and he gladly accepted.

A few months later Shang and Mulan went for a walk in the gardens.

"Isn't in beautiful?" Mulan asked

"Just like you. Not only are you beautiful on the outside but on the inside as well. I admire you for everything. Your passion to save China and your father is amazing. I don't even know if I could have done what you did. That's why I love you. You were willing to sacrifice your life for China."

"Mulan, would you please sit down. I have to ask you something." She sat underneath the Mongolia tree.

"Mulan, from the day I met you I knew you were different. Then I found out why. From that moment I vowed to protect you even if it cost me my life. When you were stabbed and kidnapped it killed me. I was beating my self up and I didn't know why. I realized later it was because I loved you and no-one else. If you were gone, so was I. I can't live without you." He took a deep breath. "Fa Mulan will you marry me?"

"Oh Shang of course I will. I can't picture me with any other man."

They were both overjoyed with happiness.

Finally, a month later the wedding day arrived. Shang was dressed in a traditional Chinese wedding suit and Mulan in a traditional Chinese red dress. The color of joy and

Good fortune. After a few bumps in the vows they could call each other Mr. and Mrs. Li.

The End.

**Okay so I skipped a heap in my book but I couldn't be bothered writing it. Haha and I really didn't think it was that good. Thank-you for reading. I am working the sequel now but it might be a while before I up date. **

**Lauren XxX**


End file.
